


The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidental Penetration, Armpit Kink, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Infidelity kind of, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panties, Questioning, Scent Kink, Sexuality Crisis, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: “Okay, okay. Jeeze. Don’t get all weird about it. So you’re into a gross part of my body, big deal.”“You’re being weird.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiscyrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/gifts).

Long story short, Rhett liked armpits. Not just any armpits. Link’s armpits. He liked his arms and he liked his armpits. Really liked them. Liked them so much that he had to look away when he raised his arms above his head to stretch as he yawned or stroke his fingers through his hair when he took a coffee break at the office.

Mostly Link wore lovely long sleeve button ups and soft hoodies but when he wore a t shirt or vest, his shoulders pulled the fabric tight and Rhett had to hold back a hot desire to just shove his face right under his arm. Rhett was not attracted to men. He was not. Not in an active way. He was attracted to men in the way all men are attracted to men. Manliness was something to be admired, to be attained. Perhaps it was because Link was his closest male friend that he felt so desperately about his body hair, armpits and just, the way he smelled. 

Oh, God in heaven, the way he smelled.

Link would often meet him in the morning at the studio after he had worked out. They both went to the gym in the morning. It helped to get the blood pumping and keep their forty plus year old bodies limber and in shape. They both showered after their workouts but something about Link’s post gym shower left an even more intoxicating scent lingering around him wherever he went and Rhett adored it.

He could tell when Link had been in an office just by the way it smelled. A mix of the shampoo he used, his fabric softener and just Link. All Link, pure, unadulterated Link. If Rhett could take Link, squeeze him as hard as he could in some sort of mechanical Link squeezing machine and collect the juice that spurted out of that machine he would bottle it and keep it all for himself.

“You’re mumbling.”

“Huh?”

“You’re mumbling, man. Shut up.”

Rhett hoped he had not spoken his thoughts too loudly. He settled his elbows on his desk. Link was sat there, at his own desk, quiet, calm, smelling so good Rhett found it hard to concentrate.

Link sat directly behind Rhett. Their desks faced away from each other but they were close enough that when they needed to converse on a topic they could simply reach out and talk without having to turn or get up. The set up was comfortable for both of them and gave them enough space that when they were grumpy for no reason, as both of them often were, they could at least breathe without annoying one another.

But with the heat and humidity, the fact that the windows in the office were not able to open very far due to security reasons at the studio, Rhett was dying. It was as though the whole office was suffused with Link. Rhett took a breath through his mouth and he could taste him.

Casually turning his head to look, Rhett could see the damp at the nape of Link’s neck as it soaked into his hair. 

Rhett was going to die. It took a lot for him to get flustered, comfortable as he was with his sexuality, being such a shining example of manhood. His big beard and his stature, his loud low voice and his belt that had his own name on it. Manly. Manish. Male. Masculine.

Nothing more manly than a man who can comfortably admire other men.

But God above, Rhett was kind of confused about this one.

He never wanted to really freak Link out. He pushed it sometimes, for the camera or just as a way to tease Link out of his grumpy moods. A knowing smirk here and deep eye contact there, peppered into a good ribbing now and then could break a tension between them that could hinder their work flow.

Link never reciprocated. That was fine with Rhett.

“Dude, if you can’t stop mumbling go up into the loft or something.”

“Sorry.”

“What’s going on with you? Been quiet and grumbly all morning.”

“Nothing.”

“You are just the worst sometimes. If you need to talk I’m right here but you gotta use your words like a big boy, okay?”

Asshole.

Rhett pressed his lips together to prevent more noise escaping. Somehow his mind showed him a very effective way in which Link could really shut him up. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

_ Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. _

“It’s so dang hot.” Link said behind him. 

And then he heard Link’s hoodie being stripped off and the waft of hot damp air that followed was too much. Rhett could feel his whole body turn red, his skin sweat, his guts wrap themselves up in a knot.

Link was wearing a vest. And it was not Link’s fault that Rhett was a pervert. This was Rhett’s problem, he had to deal with it like an adult. He was able to calm himself down. He was not an animal. He should just take some deep breaths and relax.

“Think I sprained my arm this morning, man.”

“Oh, yeah?” Rhett managed to squeak.

“Yeah. Was doing pull ups and I jerked my arm funny on the way up.”

“Did you tell your trainer?”

“Nah. Felt kinda weak to admit I’d hurt myself doing four pull ups.” Link chuckled.

“Want me to take a look?” Rhett turned and saw Link working his right shoulder with his left hand. He raised his arm above his head and Rhett felt a wave of defeat roll through his stupid horny body.

“No, it’s okay, Doctor Mclaughlin, pretty sure I’m gonna pull through this one.”

“Why bring it up if you don’t want my help?”

“You’re being real touchy this morning, man. Whatever’s going on with you, you better figure it out before we film cos I don’t want you arguing with me all day in front of everyone.” Link grunted as he tested the give in his shoulder.

“Not arguing.”

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. Forget about it.”

Link just looked at Rhett and that was enough to break him.

“Embarrassed.”

“What? What is it? You know you can talk to me, man.”

“Not really. Tryin’ not to think about it.”

“Is this a hemorrhoid thing? Or a vasectomy thing?”

“No, Link.”

“Well what else do you have to be embarrassed about?”

“If I tell you, you’ll never let me live it down. Just drop it. I’ll try to be cool about it.”

“Rhett, come on, man. Don’t gotta be ashamed about anything, tell me.”

Rhett sighed. He closed his eyes. He took a moment to bask in the last moments of his life where Link did not know about this thing that had become a thing.

“I’m into your smell, okay.”

“My deodorant?”

“No, Link. Well, your deodorant is nice but I’m talking about the way you smell. You. Your smell.”

“Oh. Yeah, people have said I smell nice. You smell nice too, man. I told you before, ain’t I?”

“And your armpits.”

Link giggled.

“My armpits?” Link raised both arms over his head and sniffed his own underarms. “Ew, dude, that’s kinda gross.”

“I know.”

“You’re into armpits? How did that start? Does your wife know?”

“No. No Link it’s just you.”

“I’m the only one who knows about your weird armpit inclination. Why would that make you so tense?”

“I meant, it’s just you Link. Just your smell and your armpits that I like. Sorry.”

“I knew you were a pervert, but.” Link trailed off with a shocked half smile.

“Okay. So now you know.”

“Knew you were desperate, but.”

“Link, I got it.”

“Thought you were crazy, but.”

“Link.”

“Okay, okay. Jeez. Don’t get all weird about it. So you’re into a gross part of my body, big deal.”

“You’re being weird.”

“You wanna smooch on my sweaty pits, that’s cool. That’s fine.”

“Link, let it go. You asked me to tell you.”

“You wanna sniff my shirts. I get it.”

“Okay. Never mind, forget I said anything. Real good friend you are.”

“Hey.”

“I told you it was embarrassing. I’m embarrassed.”

“Okay, sorry. I don’t think it’s a big deal. I’ll try to keep my shirt on when I’m around you.”

“I’d appreciate it.” Rhett grumbled.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep it between us, man. Consider it our little secret. I’ll never bring it up again.” Link made the locking his lips and throwing away the key gesture.

Rhett didn’t trust him.

And he was right not to. He was in the den, alone, everyone else had gone to bed but Rhett’s mind was running. Probably the heat again.

His phone buzzed.

It was a photo from an old episode. Just happened to be the one where they’d worn vests and they’d had to sniff each other’s underarms.

And a message from Link:

_ So, was this episode before or after you realized your fetish? :) _

Rhett, despite his annoyance, found himself smirking in the blue light of his television.

**Which answer would make you feel less uncomfortable? ** Rhett replied.

_ Good point. _

This message was followed by several other screenshots and photos of Link with his arms above his head to show his armpits.

**Do you have a point to make, sending all these to me at midnight? ** Rhett asked.

_ Just wanted to supply you with some entertainment. I know you’re alone, our wives are skyping in the other room. _

**Entertaining yourself, it seems.**

_ Maybe. :) _

Rhett checked himself. Was Link implying what Rhett thought he was implying? Of course not. Couldn’t be. Link was too dumb to understand what he’d said.

_ Listen, I feel bad for giving you shit about this today. I wanna make it up to you. Would it make us even if I told you something embarrassing about what I’m into? _

Rhett didn’t reply straight away. This was weird.

_ Sexually, I mean. _

**Yes, Link, I got it.**

_ So, yeah? I can tell you? _

Link seemed enthusiastic. Had he been desperate to confess his secret desires to Rhett all this time and only now that Rhett had owned up, he felt comfortable spilling his sexual beans, as it were? Rhett did not want to seem too eager, exciting as the prospect of hearing a dirty secret was to him.

**If you must.**

There were several moments where the little icon in their chat showed that Link was typing and then nothing came through, Rhett was quite riveted. He held his phone close and waited.

And then there it was. A photo of Link, his face was not in the photo of course, but there was his body, long and masculine, a shot taken down his body laid on a bed. He was naked, well, almost naked, say for a pair of peach coloured panties. 

They were not lingerie per say, they were women’s underwear but they were modest. They had a little band of lace at the edges and they hugged Link’s body in a way that made Rhett squint at the image. It looked like Link had a boner in the photo, which made sense if this was something he did that turned him on.

Rhett wasn’t hard but he could feel his body all over. His skin dampened at the thought of Link tugging on a pair of women’s panties. How had he bought them? Had he sent his wife to the store with his size? Did she know about this?

**When did you take this?**

_ Right now. _

**You’re wearing those right now?**

_ Yeah. Feels nice. _

**Where did you get them?**

_ That’s a secret. _

**Victoria’s secret?**

_ No way, man. Their stuff is way too expensive and showy. I’m not into the slutty stuff, I like them comfy and soft. _

**You’re so weird.**

_ Yeah. It’s okay, I know I made you feel bad, embarrassed you. I’m sorry, man. We all have weird kinks and stuff. Guess this is my way of apologizing. _

Rhett could not risk it. He should not. Link had already been gracious enough to share this very intimate and private part of himself. He’d said sorry. He’d been the bigger man about it and shown himself to be just as vulnerable. And yet Rhett found his fingers tapping over his screen before his brain could stop him.

**You know, there might be an even better way that you could make it up to me.**

Oh God, he sent the message. He’d sent it. Why had he sent it?

_ What? _

Too late to go back now.

**Could you maybe send me another photo? But make it, you know, with your arms over your head?**

Rhett really blushed this time. He felt himself twitch at the idea. Rhett waited.

_ Gimme a minute. _

Rhett dragged his hand down his face. What kind of messed up friendship did they have? They really were friend-husbands at this point. It did not feel as bad as it should to think of Link this way and that’s what got Rhett all the more excited.

The new photo came through. It was gorgeous. Now Rhett was hard. 

Link was sprawled on the bed. His legs were long and smooth, his neck and chest were visible and one hand was behind his head, gripping the back of his neck. Rhett’s eyes flitted from Link’s visible lips to the dark hair at his armpit down to the boner tucked into his girly underwear.

**Thanks, Link.**

That’s all Rhett could say. He squeezed himself through his sweatpants. Then, another photo came through. Link was on his front, his underwear was inched down to show more of his behind. Rhett was not sure how he felt about that. He was not that gay, at least he thought he was not. Link’s face was hidden by his arm. Again, his underarm hair was visible in the shot and Rhett really appreciated it.

_ Can I confess something else, Rhett? _

Rhett was nervous. They were already sharing naughty photos and getting off on it together. What more was there?

**Can you?**

_ Rhett. I really like having stuff up my butt. _

Well there it was. That was probably the gayest thing Rhett been a part of. He was sprawled on his couch, squeezing himself over photos of his best male friend’s armpits while he wore lady pants and talked about loving butt stuff.

**This is more than just, you know, liking armpits.**

_ Yeah. I guess it is. _

**So, what, you wanna show me how much you like stuff up your ass or something?**

_ Yeah, I really do wanna show you but if you’re uncomfortable I’ll stop and just leave you with these photos. _

**This is getting kind of intense. Lemme think about it.**

He didn’t want his and Link’s first time being affectionate together to be through a cell phone. But on the other hand, Link looked so good and they were technically alone, just jerking off. What harm could it cause if they carried on? Was this too much or not enough?

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cyrene for being an absolute legend with the gift of the best t-shirt I've ever owned. Please enjoy the greatest gift of all, armpits.

  
  


Turned out thinking about it meant not messaging Link back, jerking one out and being awkward about it at the office the next morning.

“It’s okay, man, really. I’m just glad we opened up and worked through it. You know my thing and I know your thing. We’re even. At least we weren’t cowards about it. Gave it a try, nothing happened, that’s fine.”

“It’s not that I was freaked out or anything. I just, it felt. Can I ask you a question?”

Link’s gaze moved to the office window. He stepped to the door and locked it. He folded his arms and leaned back against Rhett’s desk.

“Go ahead.”

“Well.” Rhett wrung his hands together and hunched himself down small. “It didn’t feel right to do that to us.”

“That’s not a question.”

“Well, I’m leading up to that.”

“Well you said you wanted to ask me a question. I’m waiting for the question.”

“Link, will you just.”

“Get to the point, Rhett.”

“Will you sleep over?”

Link pulled a face. “What?”

“Please? Come sleep over at my place. Family’s going out of town to visit the in-laws. I’m staying home. Would you stay over?” 

Link knew damn well what Rhett was asking of him. Of both of them. 

“You still wanna, you know, show me something?” Rhett edged.

“Yeah.” Link smirked. “I do.”

And then it was Friday night and Rhett was drinking a beer and it was the first time in his life that he had been afraid of Link. Nervous of what might happen between them. He had always been comfortable and self assured around his best buddy. That was why they had stuck together through the decades.

But the doorbell buzzed and they watched half a movie on the couch and Link took off his hoodie and goddamn him he wore the tightest, tiniest vest top and he gazed over with his hoodie in his lap and Rhett had nothing to say.

“I brought a bag over.” Link spoke clearly. “It’s in the car. Shall I go get it or do you wanna, just keep watching the movie?”

Rhett brought his hands together in his lap. He pretended to think it over for a few minutes as the movie played on. He had already made up his mind before Link had come over. Before he had asked him to stay the night. 

“Go get your bag, Link.”

And upstairs in the spare room, not in Rhett’s bedroom, they sat side by side. They spoke quietly, close to each other in the half light from the window. They perched on the end of the bed together.

“How do you feel?” Rhett breathed.

Link shrugged.

“You gotta help me out here. I feel blind about all this. I liked it when you sent those photos.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Can’t you bring that Link back? The confident Link that’s brave and silly. This all feels so serious, now.”

“You got expectations, man. I’m not here to blow your mind or trick you. If it’s too much let’s quit and go back to watching TV.”

“I’m all in my head.” Rhett started to explain himself but Link stood abruptly and dropped his pants, revealing a pair of light blue panties.

“This brave enough for you?” Link wiggled his hips in a parody of a strip tease and let his pants fall to the ground. He kicked them off and left his socks on for effect.

So there they were. Link with his smooth skinny legs out, white socks, lady panties and a black vest top. Rhett sat tense in his crippling anxiety.

“Lighten up, man. I want you to enjoy yourself. You told me you’re into armpits. I’m cool with it. I told you I like, well, this.” Link gestured to himself and made eyebrow waggle. “Among other things.”

“Will you sit down?”

Link sat and gripped the bedspread. “I’m nervous, too.”

So they spent a few moments just looking. Rhett saw the age in Link’s hair, the darkening of his skin from time spent in tropical sun during vacations away. The broadening of his arms, so far away from the more slender frame he had embodied as a young man.

“Can I see you?” Link whispered. A secret. He let his pinkie finger stroke over Rhett’s own where it was situated on the bed. “Can I touch you?”

“This is weird. Yes. Lemme take off my pants. Um.”

“Okay.”

Rhett stood and pulled down his jeans. His dick was not hard at all. He felt ridiculous and embarrassed in his lack of arousal.

“Listen. There’s some things I’ve been thinking about. And I know you’ve got some things you’ve been thinking about so let’s just. Do you want to?”

“I want to.” Link nodded. “I have to um, use lube.” Link pointed to his bag by Rhett’s feet. Then he leaned and dragged it over.

“Link, I should probably tell you right now before I let this get any worse. I’m not into sex with men. I’m not gay. I don’t, like, I’m not in a place where I get a boner over a guy. It’s just you. And your armpits. So listen, I wanna put my dick in your armpit but I recognize that is not normal and I’m sorry. But I know you like wearing panties and you’re excited to show me your butt hole or whatever but, I just really want to put my face in your armpit.”

Link remained quiet. 

Rhett took a deep breath and let words burst out of him. “I’m not gay. I’ll watch you fuck yourself if I can touch your armpits. Deal?”

Link laughed. Then he covered his face with his hands “We are so bad at this.” He muttered. “If it’s too much, let’s just forget about it.”

“No. It’s not too much. Just, lay back.”

Link gave a sigh, then he gave in. He fell back onto the bed. Then, with his eyes closed, he raised his arms up and let them lay above his head on the duvet.

“Whatever, man. Go wild.”

Now that he was presented with what he had been secretly dreaming of, Rhett felt himself stir. He turned and took a deep breath. The air smelled like Link. Then he got closer, leaned down and nuzzled into Link’s underarm.

“Haha!” Link squirmed. “Dude, your beard is so tickly.”

“Sorry.”

“Keep going. It’s not so bad.”

Rhett took a deep breath with his eyes shut and let everything that was Link enter his mind. He had a warm scent. Manly and clean. 

“Well?” Link’s voice floated around the room.

Rhett swallowed hard. He settled his hands on Link’s chest. His body gave in and he pressed up against Link and felt him all the way down. Warm and comforting, the feeling of freedom, being allowed to touch Link however he wanted caused a throb of excitement that he had not expected.

“Lemme get up on the bed.” Link whispered.

Rhett pulled back and followed Link as he brought his little tub of Vaseline out of his bag and got up to the head of the bed. Rhett took the opportunity to tug his shirt up and off and so there was Link, in panties, vest and socks. And there was Rhett in nothing but his boxers.

“I’m gonna start touching myself now. Is that okay with you?” Link made deep eye contact.

“Yeah?”

Link grinned, held in his laughter and tucked one hand into his panties.

“I like this color.” Rhett offered. “Light blue looks nice on you.”

“It’s lilac.”

“Okay. Lilac looks nice on you.”

It was a strange contrast. The soft, lacey pastel shade of something Rhett always related to womanhood stretched tight over Link’s now obvious boner. The dark pubic hair that peeked out from the edges. The trail of body hair that curled away from what was hidden beneath cotton. A confusing concept.

“Does that feel nice?” Rhett gestured to Link’s hand fondling himself down deep in the fabric.

“Yes. Feels soft.”

Rhett blushed. 

“I’m gonna start now.” Link warned him.

And Rhett watched Link take a scoop of Vaseline on his fingers and push it down inside his panties. Link’s eyes were on him and Rhett took that as his chance to get what he wanted out of their deal.

He got in close, real close and lifted Link’s unoccupied hand. He lifted his arm and settled Link’s hand to grip the bars of the wooden headboard.

“What is it that you like about this?” Link asked. “If you aren’t turned on by fellas?”

“I dunno.” Rhett shrugged. Then he pressed his long body against Link’s and nuzzled into his armpit.

“Like, what are you feeling right now?” Link’s voice was soft. Caring.

“I feel.” Rhett sniffed hard. “Hot.”

“Mhm?”

“Comforted.” Rhett shivered. “Horny.”

Link chuckled. And then he grunted and Rhett looked down at where his hand was moving slowly in his underwear.

“Are you doing it? Right now?”

Link bit his bottom lip and nodded. His eyes were dark and heavy. Pink painted high on his cheeks and across his brow in obvious sexual arousal.

“How do you feel right now?”

“Hot.” Link smiled. “Comforted. Horny.”

They shared a warm happiness. So close, pressed against each other, anxieties forgotten.

“Can I pull my boxers down?” Rhett whispered.

“Yeah. Go ahead. Whatever feels good.” Link replied.

Rhett snuffled back into Link’s underarm and tugged his boxers down below his balls. He heard Link gasp and sigh and pushed down the feeling of gratification that brewed in his gut.

It took considerable effort not to rub his dick against Link’s body. Instead, he gripped Link’s thigh in one hand and stroked himself hard and fast with the other. It was as if tugging himself softly with care would be too much to handle in the moment. He already felt like a total pervert. He was horny as hell and his balls drew up tight when he remembered what Link was doing to himself right there in front of him.

Link moaned. An honest to God moan right there next to him. It was breathy and had a nice rasp to it and Rhett squeezed himself.

And there was a blur of his own hand stroking his cock and his face nestled up into Link’s underarm. He forgot what was going on, forgot that he was supposed to feel ashamed for what was happening. His tongue poked from between his lips to make contact with the skin before him. 

Salt and heat and the texture of hair against wet lips. A sensation he usually received from giving pleasure with his mouth turned inside out. Sex and intimacy smothered his senses, unable to resist, he sucked and nipped at Link’s skin with his lips.

Link jerked when Rhett’s hot tongue writhed against him and Rhett felt the shudder from deep in his core and all along Link’s rib-cage.

Rhett’s hand was lifted from its grip on Link’s thigh. It was placed gently below Link’s belly button.

“Will you pull them down for me?” Link whispered.

His gaze was averted, like he did not dare watch Rhett jerk himself off.

Rhett did not reply, just tucked his fingers under the lacey hem and worked Link’s panties down. When his cock sprang free Rhett whined and tucked his face back under Link’s armpit.

And then they were both making noises that were never meant for each other to hear. Rhett glanced down and saw Link’s hand work between his legs. There was a faint slick sound and Rhett was overcome with need.

“Can I touch it?”

“Huh?” Rhett dazed.

“Can I touch you a lil’?”

“Uh, yeah, if you want to.”

Link’s hand was around his cock. Just like that, with such little warning.

“Link. Link.” Rhett panted, helpless.

Link wriggled over and tugged at Rhett’s dick until he had no choice but to spoon up against him. And his cock was between Link’s thighs and it felt heavenly.

“Good?”

“Link, you’re gonna kill me.” Rhett muffled into Link’s neck. 

Their bodies rolled inelegantly, the urge to thump up against Link’s bare thighs was too much and soon Rhett was cutting off Link’s groans with each pump of his hips. Link’s fingers were up around Rhett’s head, dug into his curls. When Rhett’s thrusts turned harder, Link tugged at Rhett’s hair and earned himself some deep, loud moans.

“Yeah?” Link whined. “Oh, that feels nice, when you, um.”

“What?”

“Your dick sort of, rubs up against my balls.”

“Oh God, Link.” Rhett was mortified at the unbearable arousal that image stirred inside of him. 

In an effort to please, not knowing what else to do, Rhett aimed to keep giving Link what he enjoyed. He angled his cock up, as best he could, to run along that place behind Link’s balls and snuggle it up where it seemed best received.

But, to their conjoined horror, Link pushed back at the critical moment, just as Rhett had pushed forward, achieving the worst possible outcome. 

The head of Rhett’s rock hard erection pushed eager up into Link’s wet and accepting hole. Shocked to stillness, an abstract heat and damp surrounded Rhett’s cock and all the air seemed to get sucked from Link’s lungs. 

And then they were fucking. They did not go about it fluidly. Their movements were abortive and stiff. Urgent and unwilling to realize much about meaning and consequence, they were already doing it, might as well grab at this pleasure of all pleasures while it lasted.

Link’s voice changed to a high and urgent wail. Still masculine but much more needy. Rhett heard it in the same way he had heard women moan for him and so his body followed the urge and worked to earn as many moans and whimpers as he could manage.

Rhett’s mind provided one mantra. _ “I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay.” _

Rhett’s mouth provided another. “Jesus christ, Jesus, Link, Christ.” It escaped as a sobful mess.

“Don’t. Don’t do it.” Rhett heard Link whisper to himself.

“What?”

“Don’t cum inside me.” His voice wavered as he was tugged back onto Rhett’s dick over and over.

“What?”

“I don’t wanna clean your cum out my ass, Rhett.”

“Oh. God. Just jerk yourself off already.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“What?!” Rhett almost screeched. “Do I have to do everything?”

Then Rhett gave Link what he had heard referred to many times as The Reach Around.

“Oh, God. This is so gay, man.”

“You’re literally fucking me, Rhett.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

Rhett bit his lower lip and took his annoyance out on Link’s body. He grabbed at Link’s dick and squeezed. He also took it upon himself to deliver a couple harder thrusts of his hips. He presumed his actions would make Link drop his bratty attitude or at least shut up.

Turned out Link liked it rough.

“Oh, shit, Rhett. That’s good. Feels really good in my ass.” He flushed hard and covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed. “Gonna cum.”

Rhett’s eyes bugged. He had a strange urge to pull his hand away from Link’s groin, not wanting to get cum all over his hand but he also realized how rude that would be. He was using Link’s asshole to get off and what, he couldn’t take a little jizz on his hand?

Turned out it did not get on his fingers anyway. Link bunched up and his legs twisted together, which somehow tightened his ass around Rhett’s cock and came all over his little lilac panties twisted up around his thighs.

Rhett had never felt another man have an orgasm. He had seen it in pornography, of course. He had never seen it as the main event in that circumstance, always more focused on the lady in the video. Obviously.

But now Rhett was up close, very close, to the show in real life. Link’s face turned beet red. His eyes fluttered. The smell of cum radiated from between Link’s thighs where it had splattered.

And Rhett pulled away. Link grunted uncomfortable as Rhett pulled out of his body.

“Link, lay flat.” Rhett urged.

Link flopped onto his back and Rhett yanked his arm up, knelt on the bed and tugged on his cock over Link’s body.

“Oh, no, dude.” Link giggled exhausted. “Are you gonna cum on me?”

“Yeah.” 

“Jeeze, dude.” Link covered his face with his free hand and grabbed the headboard again with the other. “Hurry up.”

“That’s not helping. Can’t you.” Rhett’s bottom jaw jutted forward as he focused on the pull of orgasm. “Can’t you say something sexy?”

“Sexy?” Link peeked between his fingers up at Rhett. “Uh. You made me cum pretty hard.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve had stuff up there before but never felt that good. Honestly, I don’t know what the difference is but there’s something really good about taking a real dick.” Link watched Rhett’s hand work over the organ in question. “And listen, Rhett.”

“What?”

“You’re the first man who’s ever fucked me. I didn’t plan on it, honest but the way you just made me feel, I don’t ever want anyone else but you.”

And Rhett tried to swallow down a moan but Link’s eyes looked up at him and his grip on Link’s arm and around his cock tightened as he shot cum across Link’s armpit and up over his collar bone. 

Link flinched, of course. And he failed to hide his grimace.

“Ewhewhew, dude. Gross.”

Rhett hunched over him. His head hung low and their faces came close. Rhett nuzzled at Link’s temple and Link just sighed.

“Go get a towel, dude.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, just get a towel, gosh.”

So they cleaned up and got dressed. Rhett saw the dimples in skin that formed along Link’s flanks when he bent forward to tug up his pants. The crick in his neck that he soothed with a tilt of his head this way and that. Rhett opened a window to let the smell of their sex out of the room.

And Rhett made Link coffee and his wince as he hopped up on the kitchen counter gave Rhett a surge of pride and also deep confusion.

“I’m really sorry.”

“Apologizing sure makes it sound like you regret sleeping with me, man. Is that what you feel right now?” Link looked down into his mug and sipped to give Rhett time to consider.

“I don’t know. Do you regret it?”

“I got nothing to regret about. I love you, Rhett. You accept me and I accept you. Unconditionally. I have done for my entire adult life.”

“And you can just take sex with your life-long-male-best-friend in your stride? Like it means nothing to you?”

“You really must not know me too well if you think I’ve ever wanted anything but your sincere approval my whole life. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, Rhett. And if that now includes sex then I’m all for it. I’m not afraid of you, Rhett. I love you and I want you to love me too.”

“You know that sex doesn’t equal love, right? My sexual attention is not my love.”

“The only way I’ve been able to get you to do this with me is to submit to your weird new armpit obsession. I know you’re not ready for this and I’m serious when I say I didn’t intend for us to be,” Link lowered his voice, “fucking.”

“So you’ve wanted this?”

“I have wanted to be close to you, sexually, for a while now.” Link admitted into his mug again.

Rhett looked down at the counter and wiped his hand over it a few times.

“Why?”

“That’s a good question. And I don’t know the answer. It feels good. I’ve thought about it for a long time. The idea makes me happy, Rhett, is that a good enough answer for you?”

“Are you gay, Link?”

“No, I don’t want to sleep with men.”

“I’m a man, Link.”

“You know what I mean.”

“You don’t see me as a man?”

“No, I don’t see you as just any man. You’re Rhett.”

“I’m so confused.” Rhett wiped his hands down his face and itched at his beard. The scruffing released dried damp from earlier and Rhett could smell sex in his hair and all over his skin. “...Am I going to have herpes now?”

“I’m going home.” Link gently eased off the counter and downed the last of his coffee. 

“No, Link, please. Listen. Stay. I want to work out what just happened here.”

“I don’t think I can do that for you, Rhett. I’m tired. I need a shower.”

“You can shower here.” Rhett offered, pathetic.

Link reclined on the bed after a long hot shower. He wore pajama bottoms and no shirt. Rhett found it funny that he would be self conscious about being naked around him after what they had done.

What had they done?

“Come sleep in here, with me.” Link commanded.

Rhett acquiesced. He got in beneath the duvet.

“You think this is going to ruin us?”

“No.”

“How can you know that?”

“Cos I want to do it again sometime. Can’t have been so bad if I liked it so much.”

“That sounds okay.” Rhett agreed.

Link’s fingers clutched at Rhett’s hand.

“I still think you’re a pervert for licking my armpit.”

“Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
